Rain's Journey Book 1 Of Rise Of Rainstar
by Foreststar of WindClan
Summary: Rain is a new trainee in BloodClan. When tragedy strikes, Rain is forced to flee his home. Along the way, he meets and wise, old cat and a powerful young tom. The three cats must travel to the clans, an old legend that is spread across the twolegplace. Please read and perhaps review. ON HOLD UNTIL I GET AROUND TO WRITING IT AGAIN
1. Chapter 1: Exile

**Ok, to people who've seen this before I posted chapter 1, sorry. When I published this, I didn't actually have chapter 1 done. So here it is. By the way, please review and send in advice or questions. And loner or rogue names. A lot of loner or rogue names. **

Chapter 1:

Rain watched his instructor carefully. His shoulders and belly still stung from the wounds Shatter had given him for messing up.

"Your turn," Shatter growled. "And don't mess up. If you do..." He let the threat hang in the air, flexing his claws.

Rain swallowed nervously. He leaped forward onto a fake foe, twisting to lunge at the throat. He clamped his jaws around empty air, or the invisible throat.

"Good enough," Shatter's icy blue eyes stared at Rain. "Now fight me, like a true fighter."

Rain readied himself. He unsheathed his claws, narrowed his eyes, and watched Shatter carefully. Shatter lunged forward, aiming for his ears. Rain swiveled out of the way, then landed a blow on Shatter's flank as he went past. Shatter let out a growl and reared up. _Mistake_, Rain thought. He moved in, under his instructor, and clawed his belly. Shatter stumbled, falling back onto four paws.

"Good," he admitted grudgingly. He sat back and licked his wounds. "Go back to your nest."

Rain padded away. Then a stronger stench of blood was in the air. He followed it, and saw his mother lying in the sun, her beautiful fur soaked with blood. Wild!

"Rain!" Glint padded from the bushes. _Oh, no. _"What did you do to my mate?!"

"I-i didn't do anything," Rain stuttered.

"Lies!" Glint snarled. "You killed her!"

The leader of BloodClan lunged toward the trainee. Rain fled. He felt claws pierce his pelt and pull him back.

"Let's see what the clan has to say about this," he hissed.

Uh oh. Glint heaved Rain toward the main camp. "Tell everyone that there's a clan meeting," he ordered Menace. The tom pelted away.

BloodClan was soon assembled. "Rain killed my beautiful mate, Wild, his beautiful mother, in cold blood," Glint announced.

Cats let out a blood-curdling yowl, roaring for the blood of Rain. He stared at Plague and Rush, his littermates, who were cheering with the clan. _BloodClan has betrayed me._

"Exile him!" Bane yelped.

"Kill him!" Curse yowled.

"Torture him!" Leaf hissed.

"Torture him, then kill him," Shatter snarled.

Rain's tail drooped. _Nobody cares about me._

Rain looked back at Glint, his father. _The father that cared nothing for me. Only for Plague._ Rain thought bitterly.

"I'll be back someday," Rain hissed. "Whether it is attacking or rejoining, I'll be back."

With that, Rain sped out of camp, away from his cruel father and brothers, away from BloodClan, away from his home.


	2. Chapter 2: Hiss

Chapter 2:

Rain raced out of the BloodClan territory, on the other side of the fence that marked the end. The plump, brown and white tom who lived in the twoleg nest was sunning himself in his yard.

"Ah!" The tom scrambled to his paws and retreated to the nest. "G-go away! This is my housefolk's yard!"

"Wait," Rain called. "What's your name?"

The tom looked surprised and uncomfortable to be addressed by the BloodClan-smelling cat.

"M-mecky," the tom answered.

_Mecky. Not a proper name._

Rain stared at Mecky. Then he turned and leaped onto the fence on the other side. He moved through the twolegplace quickly, trying his best to stay in a straight line.

"Hey!" A voice called as he landed in another "yard". "This is my territory. You get out!"

Rain looked around to see a lean, black tom glaring at him, muscles rippling. Rain inspected him. He was healthy, quite strong, but was a little fat.

"And if I don't?" Rain meowed.

"Then I do this!" The tom lunged forward, aiming for his throat, his claws unsheathed. _Just like BloodClan._

Rain twisted to the side and landed a blow on the cat, claws sheathed.

"Can't you do any better than that?" The cat taunted. I was the one who landed the blow, not him! "With your sheathed claws, you fight like a kitty! More like newborn kit!"

Fury rushed through Rain, and he leaped forward, unsheathing his claws. He scored three long scratches down his side, them landed blow after blow on his flank. Then he forced the cat to the ground, onto his back, and raked his belly. The cat yowled with pain, and scrambled up off the ground.

"You're a good fighter," he admitted. "I'm Hiss."

"Weird name for a cat like you," Rain meowed, still prepared to fight.

"You mean living with them?"

"Yes."

"I was born in the wild," Hiss explained. "Then twolegs captured me and here I am. Who are you, and why are you here?"

"I'm Rain," he meowed. "I used to be of BloodClan, but they exiled me."

"Where are you going?" Hiss asked.

"I don't know," Rain replied. "Just away. Maybe I'll try to find the Tribe in the mountains, like my instructor was always talking about, scorning them and their ways. Or perhaps try to prove this myth is real, by finding the four lake clans."

"An adventure?" Hiss asked.

"Ummm, yeah, I think," Rain mewed hesitantly.

"Can I join?" Hiss's question caught Rain off-guard._ Join me? He's too soft. He'll never survive in the wild._

"No, you're too soft," Rain meowed. "Why do you want to leave anyway? I thought all cats like you would want to stay with their twolegs.

"I've been cooped up in this twolegplace for too long," Hiss explained. "I want to see the wild again. But I wouldn't survive long by myself."

Rain studied Hiss. He seemed hopeful.

"All right," Rain conceded.

Hiss brightened. "Really?"

"Yes, really," Rain meowed.

"Yay!" Hiss cheered. "Now, to get out of this place, we need a guide."

"What?" Rain asked. "I thought you knew this place."

Hiss shook his head. "I've never ventured very far past my twoleg's nest."

"How do we get out?" Rain wondered.

"Oh, don't worry," Hiss meowed. "I know just the cat to show us the way."


	3. The Backstory (Not a chapter)

p style="text-align: center;"strongWhen CinderPeltLover reviewed, I realized some things didn't make sense, like how BloodClan came back, and how they knew about the clans and tribe. So here's the backstory./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongShatter came from the Tribe. He was known as Shattered Ice From Roof. His Tribemates talked constantly about the clans, although they never said anything about where they lived. Shatter viewed the Tribe as weak, cowardly, fools, so he ran away and took on the name Shatter. Then he found BloodClan./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongNow, Glint and Slash, went to the twolegplace and took it over. Glint is a descendant of Socks, Scourge's brother. He shares Scourge's feelings. Glint knows of Scourge and the old BloodClan, so he started it back up, but with some modifications. He believed that if they were left to fend for themselves, then they would be strong, but he also thought that it would be better if they were also trained in fighting. Glint and Slash turned the twolegplace into BloodClan territory/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongShatter told Glint about the Tribe and the clans. BloodClan used the tribe and clans as an example of weak, cowardly, fools; something not to become./strong/p 


	4. Chapter 3: Fang

**Hope you like this chapter!**

Chapter 3:

Hiss led Rain down an thing called an "alley." "Fang!" He called.

Hiss had explained to him on the way there. He had a brother named Fang, who was a loner. Fang had been living in the twolegplace for as long as Hiss had been a twoleg cat. That meant for seasons upon seasons upon seasons (five years).

A lean, skinny black tom slid out from between two hard, shiny, but dirty, things. Aside from his skinniness, and his eyes, which were light blue (Hiss's were dark blue), the two brothers were nearly identical.

"Fang!" Hiss greeted warmly.

Fang stared suspiciously at Rain. "Who's this Hiss?"

"Fang, this is Rain," Hiss meowed. "Rain, this is my brother, Fang. He can help us."

"With what?" Fang asked.

"Well..." Hiss began.

"We need a guide to get us out of here," Rain interrupted. "And not toward the BloodClan border."

Fang nodded. "I can help with that. After that, you're on you're own." He looked at Hiss. "Are you going with him?"

Hiss nodded. "I want to see the wild again. Are you going to come with us?"

Fang shook his head. "My home is here, in the alleys and the twoleg paths."

"Follow me," Fang headed off.

Rain trailed after the two brothers. Thoughts raced through his mind. _How are we going to find the Tribe or clans? Can we survive in the wild? What if we get lost? What if we get sick?_

"Relax, Rain," Hiss called back. Did I say those out loud? "We won't get lost. And we can survive in the wild. And we'll find the clans or Tribe."

I did! Rain didn't feel very soothed by Hiss's words, but he called, "Thanks for the determination."

Hiss purred. "Determination comes easy to me. Not in my nature to just give up."

They padded in silence for a long time. Rain was lost in thought.

"Fang! Why are you here?!" A snarling voice broke through Rain's thoughts.

"Greetings, Bark," Fang dipped his head to a tiny ginger tom with hard amber eyes. _Why is Fang showing so much respect to such a tiny little runt?_ "Just passing through, if you don't mind."

Bark eyed them. "Soot, Flame!" He meowed.

Two large cats, one dark gray, one ginger, stepped from the shadows. "Yes, Bark?" Asked the dark gray one, the one Rain assumed was Soot.

"Escort these cats to the other edge of our territory," Bark ordered.

"Yes, Bark," the ginger one, probably Flame dipped his head.

Rain caught up to Fang. "Why are Soot and Flame taking orders from that little runt?"

Flame growled. "_That little runt_ is a respected fighter and leader of AlleyClan."

Rain snorted. "Yeah, right."

Soot snarled. "Bark defeated two of the top warriors by himself. Size isn't everything. Do you know Scourge? He defeated a powerful fighter with a single swipe. That is what Bark is like."

Rain doubted it, but their attitudes toward the leader of AlleyClan made it clear that they respected and feared him.

"We're here," Flame announced. "Now, leave AlleyClan territory."

"This is where I leave you," Fang meowed.

"Are you sure you're not coming?" Hiss asked.

"I'm sure," Fang replied. "Good luck, brother. And you too, Rain."

With that, Fang, Soot, and Flame disappeared back the way they came.

"Well, let's go," Rain took a deep breath. He had no wish to live in the mountains. Here was the start of his journey. The journey to the clans.

**I want three reviews before I post the next chapter. And I need some Loner names. Basically, all the cats have Loner names, so I need a****_ lot. _****I won't post the next chapter until I get some names too. I'm terrible at coming up with Loner names. Please check out my other story, Foreststar's Rejection.**


	5. Chapter 4: Fox Scent

Chapter 4:

Rain slid through the grass toward the rabbit. Hiss exploded on the other side and the rabbit raced away from the black hunter. Straight into Rain's paws. He pinned it down, avoiding it's flailing legs, and bit down on it's throat. The rabbit fell limp.

"Did you get it?" Hiss called, bounding over.

Rain held up the rabbit as a reply. Hiss twisted his mouth into weird shape and purred.

"What are you doing?" Rain asked.

"This?" Hiss asked, making the funny mouth shape again.

"Yes, that," Rain confirmed. "What is it?"

"This is something my housefolk would do when they were happy," Hiss explained. "I taught myself it. It's hard, though."

"What's it called?"

"I think it's called a smin or grile," Hiss thought for a moment. "Smile! Or grin. That's what my housefolk called it."

Rain made a face. "It's strange."

Hiss ignored him and bent down to devour the rabbit. Rain joined in quickly, knowing how fast Hiss could eat. The black tom was losing weight, but he was still a little fat.

Rain rolled over, stretching, feeling the content feeling of being full, something he rarely felt in BloodClan. He wondered what his father, brothers, and old mentor was doing now. Probably not being full. _Well, maybe Glint. _His father was the leader of BloodClan after all.

_What if Glint had killed Wild himself?_ The thought flashed through his mind. _It's possible. Glint only cared for Plague. He would've done anything to get rid of me._

Rain pushed it away. It didn't matter. Despite Wild being his mother, he didn't feel much kinship toward her. She threw him out at one moon. BloodClan found him. Then Wild, Rush, and Plague came along and joined too. They made his life a misery. Despite that, they were kin, and Wild did nurse him for his first moon.

"Are you okay?" Hiss's meow interrupted his thoughts.

"Just... thinking," Rain replied.

"About your old life?" Hiss asked. Rain had told him his story. "BloodClan?"

Rain nodded. He stood up and stretched again.

"It's getting dark," he meowed. "We should find a place to sleep."

They padded forward and made their nest under a bush. Then they scented the fox.

**Sorry, this was probably a kind of boring chapter. The next one will be more exciting. Hopefully. Can I have a name for the old, wise cat? I'm terrible at coming up with kittypet and loner/rogue names. I'll take clan names too, but not yet. Only until the next book. Tell me if you want the old, wise cat to be from the clans and left, or a loner from the start, or whatever. Won't post the next chapter until I have 3 reviews. So review!**


	6. Chapter 5: Flash

**Kkatfoster, thanks for the names! I'm certain I'll use most, if not all. Since I have three reviews, here's chapter 5 like I promised!**

Chapter 5:

A yowl of fear pierced the air. Rain raced from the bush and scented the air. _Behind me!_

Rain spun around to see a large, snarling fox stalking toward an old gray tom. _What's that cat doing out at this time?!_

"Help!" The tom yowled at him.

Rain hissed in annoyance and leaped forward. The fox growled in anger as he shook himself, trying to get Rain off. The old tom stumbled forward and clawed the fox's face, who snarled and lunged forward to bite him. The tom dove to the side.

"Hiss!" Rain yowled, spotting him standing off to the side, mouth open as he stared at Rain clinging to the fox's back. "Help me drive this fox away!"

Hiss sprang into action. He raced forward and clawed the fox's hind legs. The fox wobbled, unsteady, and Rain plunged his teeth into the creature's neck. The fox yelped, and rolled into his back, paws striking out to stop them from jumping on it's belly. Rain leaped off and clawed it's face, while Hiss sank his teeth into the tail and clawed it's back legs.

Even the old cat was helping. He landed slow, but heavy blows on the sides and front legs.

The fox yelped in terror and Rain backed away to let it flee. Hiss and the other cat continued their barrage.

"What are you doing young-un?" The old tom yowled at him.

"Let the fox go!" Rain roared over the noise.

Hiss hesitated, then stepped away. "Why?" The old cat demanded. Rain sighed.

"It's beaten!" Rain yowled. "Let it flee!"

The cat hesitated, then finally moved away. The fox scrambled to it's paws and fled as fast as it could, shooting a venomous and scared look behind it.

"Who are you?" Rain demanded. He had risked his life by going up against that fox to save him; now he wanted to know if it was for a good reason.

"I'm Flash," the tom meowed.

"Why are you here?" Rain growled.

"Don't sound so mean, Rain," Hiss meowed, but a tinge of annoyance edged his voice.

"I'm here because this was were I was going to rest for the night," Flash retorted. "Why are you here?"

"Same," Hiss meowed before Rain could respond.

"Are you going somewhere?" Rain asked, his hostility fading.

"Yes," Flash replied. "I trying to find the clans."

**I'd like six reviews before the next chapter. Maybe I'll post before then, maybe not. And I may not post soon after I get six reviews. I have to write the chapter first. And please give me challenges that they have to overcome. Thanks!**

**—Foreststar**


	7. Chapter 6: Resuming The Journey

Chapter 6:

_The clans!_

Rain and Hiss exchanged glances. _Flash might be able to help us._

"We're going there, too," Hiss meowed to Flash. "Do you know where they are?"

Flash shook his broad head. "No. All I know is that they live by a lake, and that we have to go to the sun-drown-place, so that way."

That's more than we know. "Can we travel with you?" Hiss asked.

Rain hissed in annoyance that his friend hadn't asked him first, but he didn't interrupt. Flash thought for a moment.

"Sure, why not?" Flash shrugged. "Not like I can stop you anyway."

Rain felt excitement rising inside him. He looked at the sky. It was nearing dawn.

"Let's go," Rain meowed.

"Can't we rest first?" Hiss protested.

"It's nearly dawn," Rain pointed out.

"Nearly," Hiss meowed. "Besides, we barely got any sleep tonight, because of the fox and you pushing us really hard and the time it took to make our nests."

Rain sighed. "Fine." He didn't want to sleep right now, but Hiss had a point. He and Flash looked exhausted, and Rain felt tiredness tugging at his paws.

They padded back to their make-shift den and curled up. Flash didn't complain about sleeping on the hard dirt; he just slept like a rock. Rain watched them for a bit before sleep finally overtook him.

(Separating line here)

Rain sleepily lifted his head and peered outside. The sun was high in the sky. Even inside the bush, Rain felt heat pressing against his pelt.

Rain stretched, then headed out. _I should hunt._

Rain bounded away into the forest. A startled mouse literally leaped into his paws as it ran from a bird. Rain leaped up and killed the starling with a swift swipe. He was about to head back, but then remembered Flash. He scented the air and smelled a vole. He crept forward and pounced on it. When he was going back to his kills, he smelled another mouse, so he killed that too. Then he took his prey back to the camp.

Hiss and Flash were just getting up, stretching their legs, when Rain poked his head in.

"Breakfast?" Hiss asked. "Wait. This would be more like Lunch."

"Breakfast? Lunch?" Flash asked. "What're you talkin about, young-un?"

"What's breakfast and lunch?" Rain asked.

"Ummm... Well, breakfast is what my housefolk called a morning, or dawn, meal. Lunch is a noon, or mid-day meal," Hiss explained.

Rain grunted, not really caring anymore. He took the plump vole, while Flash had the two mice and Hiss devoured the starling.

"Let's go," Rain meowed when Hiss and Flash had finished.

Hiss opened his mouth to protest, but Rain interrupted. "We're leaving now. If you don't like my way, then you can go be by yourself."

Hiss glared at him, but got to his paws. Flash refused to budge.

"Come on, Flash," Hiss meowed. "If you don't get up, Rain'll leave us behind."

Rain had already turned and started in the direction that the sun goes, toward the sun-drown-place.

"Coming, coming," Flash grumbled.

His companions hadn't noticed it, but Rain's steps were slow and small, and he sagged slightly with relief when they said that they were coming with him.

"Coming?" The gray tom called back.

"Yes, yes," Hiss meowed. "Come on, Flash."

With that, the three cats headed off, their two journeys to the clans becoming one.

**Sorry, this was probably a bit boring. My heart isn't too devoted to this book/series. I mainly started it so I could have more books. Also, I might take breaks from them to make one-shots for my forum. Anyways, I need ideas! Send them in. I need obstacles for Rain, Hiss, and Flash to face on their journey. I can't really post a better chapter without them. Thank you, my reviewers!**

**A challenge for you; can you decode the secret message?**

**5)-!& 697 '6 -2/9'3 43,83234/**

**—Foreststar**


	8. Chapter 7: The Gorge

**Cows345 (sorry if I got your pen name wrong), thanks for the ideas for obstacles. I promise I'll use them. I'll need too, because I want to try to get 20 chapters before i end this book and start the next one. Anyways, here's chapter 7. There'll be one or two more chapters related to this.**

Chapter 7:

Rain, Hiss, and Flash pushed through the undergrowth. A quarter moon had passed.

Rain growled as several thorns pierced his pelt. He stopped and pulled them out, then caught up to his companions. He spotted moor land ahead.

Hiss burst out and raced ahead. He had turned into a cat of open land. Rain chased after the black tom.

Rain caught up to Hiss and shoved him playfully. Rain had changed too. So had Flash.

Rain was more playful, not so serious anymore, and Flash was more fit. He still had trouble keeping up with them, but he didn't fall way behind.

Rain looked ahead and gasped. He skidded to a stop. A large gorge yawned in front of him.

"Hiss!" Rain yowled. "Stop!"

Hiss looked back. "What?"

Rain flicked his tail at the gorge. Hiss gulped. "Oh, that."

Flash caught up to them and peered over the edge. "Going around would be smart."

Rain looked both ways at the gorge. "I think it goes for a twolegplace-length in both directions."

Hiss sighed. "I guess we'll have to climb down and back up."

"I guess," Flash wasn't happy.

Rain carefully unsheathed his claws and started down. He didn't know how he knew how to climb it; he just did. Hiss and Flash copied him, their movements hesitant at first, then slowly becoming more confident.

Rain felt like they had gone half-way down. He reached for a ledge, then another. Suddenly, he felt the rock under his claws crumble, and he was falling through the air.

"Rain!" He heard Hiss yowl.

Rain faintly saw water at the bottom. He had a moment of thinking _water? _before he hit it and darkness enveloped him.

**Cliffhanger! Sorry, this was short. But I couldn't think of many details to put in it. I'll try to update soon! Thank you Kkatfoster and Cows345 (again, sorry if I spelled them wrong) for the names and obstacles! I need ideas to use the names though. Thanks!**

**—Foreststar**


	9. Chapter 8: Rain's Fall

Chapter 8:

**Hiss' POV**

Hiss watched helplessly as Rain plummeted from the side of the gorge.

"Rain!" He yowled. He looked at Flash. "We need to get down there, now!"

Hiss and Flash scaled the side faster than before. They were at the bottom in no time.

Hiss scanned the water for Rain. _There! _The dark gray tom was floating in the river, his pelt standing out against the clear, blue water like the white spot against the black on his belly. Blood billowed around Rain's limp body.

Hiss scrambled over to his friend and tried to pull him out. Rain's body shifted a little. Flash came over to help, and together, they managed to get the dark gray tom onto the dry, rocky land.

Hiss frantically scanned Rain for signs that he was alive. He leaned close and heard the soft, shallow breathing, along with his flank moving slightly.

"We need to find a safe place to move Rain to," Flash meowed. "Help me pick him up."

The two cats heaved Rain up and headed away, staggering slightly. Blood continued to pour from the tom's wounds.

"There!" Hiss meowed, spotting a crack in the side of the gorge that was large enough for them to squeeze through. "I'll check."

Hiss slipped through and examined it. A higher crack, much smaller than the one he had used, gave plenty of light to the rather large cave. The crack he had entered also helped light up the cave. He slipped out.

"Does it work?" Flash asked. He was grunting from the weight of Rain.

Hiss nodded. He stepped beside the older cat and helped him get Rain through the crack.

"Put him in the light," Flash ordered. Hiss obeyed.

Hiss watched Flash examine Rain. A long, deep gash ran down his side, from head to tail. Two of his legs were at strange angles. His jaw hung open limply, twisted slightly. His tail was bent at an odd angle.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Look around the cave," Flash instructed. "There should be some cobwebs. Get them. I need to close this gash."

Hiss headed to the back of the cave. Sure enough, Hiss found pawfuls of the sticky, white strands. He quickly brought them to Flash, then returned and collected more.

"How is he doing?" Hiss asked when he had brought more cobwebs.

Flash took them and carefully fitted them on the cut. "Not good. Two of his legs are sprained, which will take a while to heal. This gash will prevent him from doing anything big for a while. He broke his tail, which means that his balance won't be as good, and that it will stay crooked forever. His jaw was twisted slightly when he impacted the water, and it will stay like that as well."

"Will he survive?" Hiss asked.

Flash hesitated. "Perhaps. But I need to close this gash."

Hiss went outside, pacing back and forth agitatedly. _Rain was the one who convinced me to go with him. He gave me a chance to see the wild again, to teach me to live alone. He has to survive!_

Hiss hissed at himself. _This won't help._ Hiss went back inside. Flash was still bent over Rain, but he looked up as Hiss approached.

"I think Rain will survive," Flash meowed, before Hiss could open his mouth. "His cut is sealed, and the other injuries aren't life-threatening."

Hiss let out a sigh of relief. _Rain will be okay. Rain will survive._


	10. Chapter 9: Friday And Polish

**Thanks to Kkatfoster for these names.**

Chapter 9:

**Rain's POV**

Rain awoke to searing pain. He blinked open his eyes, letting out a groan as he shifted his legs.

"Stay still," Flash's voice came from his right.

_What happened? _Rain thought groggily. He started to move his mouth to ask that, but a pain his his jaw prevented him from asking.

Rain felt something sticky being pressed against his side. "What's that?" He managed.

"Cobwebs," Flash replied.

"What happened?" Rain groaned.

"You fell off the side of the gorge," Hiss meowed. Rain spotted the black tom sitting in the shadows, his amber eyes glowing. Only his outline and eyes were visible. "Flash and I got you out of the river and into here."

"What's damaged?" Rain grunted.

"Flash?" Hiss meowed.

Flash grunted. "Long, deep gash down your side, from head-to-tail. Broken tail. Two sprained legs. Slightly crooked jaw."

Rain was disgusted with himself. _If I hadn't fallen, then we wouldn't be in this situation._

"Stop those thoughts," Hiss commanded. _Did I speak out loud?_ "I know you well enough to know that you're insulting yourself. It was pure chance that you had to fall."

Rain appreciated Hiss' words, but he still wished that he hadn't fallen. A new scent suddenly filled the air.

"Hey!" A voice snarled. "This is our territory! Get out!"

"Who are you?" Flash asked. Rain twisted to watch, wincing. Two cats stood in the entrance of the cave, one a dark gray tom, another an almost-white pale-gray she-cat.

"I'm Friday," the voice snarled. "And this is Polish. Now get out!"

"You can't make us leave," Flash replied. "We have an injured cat here."

"Like I care?" Friday snorted. "We can force you out. You're too old, and he's too injured to fight back."

Rain watched as Friday launched himself forward, getting behind Flash, clearly wanting to drive him out. He raised a paw. Before he could strike, however, a black shape hurtled from the shadows. _Hiss!_

Hiss landed on Friday's back and clawed him. The large dark gray tom gave a yelp of surprise, before flipping over.

Flash shot forward and shoved him off Hiss, who was getting crushed by the larger tom. Friday backed away from them, toward the entrance.

"Friday," the pale gray she-cat, Polish, Rain assumed, meowed. "Let them stay here. That one can't move quickly enough for you." She flicked her tail at Rain.

Hiss dipped his head to Polish. "Thank you for your kindness. I promise we'll be moving as soon as we can."

Polish nodded. "Come on, Friday."

The dark gray tom followed reluctantly. They left the cave.

"How long until we can leave?" Rain managed, his twisted jaw aching more.

"A long time," Flash replied. "You've got some serious damage there. At least a half-moon."

Rain let out a groan inside. _A half-moon?_ He sighed. _I hope I heal quickly._

**Can you decode this?**

**5)-!& 697 /9 '7.) '6 -2/9'3 43,83234/**

**Also, please check out the forum DuskClan, led by Duskstar or Clouds At Sunset. Thanks!**

**—Foreststar**


End file.
